Secret Dance Life
by XxxDanceQueen18Xxx
Summary: 15 year old Austin Moon is the biggest Ally Dawson fan ever and all he wants is to meet the love of his life. One day Ally has to spend 2 months in Miami and go to normal high school undercover. She's all part of the new tv show Secret Dance Life. Not easy if you've met and fell in love love with your number one fan; Austin Moon. Can she keep her secret hidden? Find out in SDL!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys I decided to start a new story and I'm still gonna continue the other one as well. Sorry it's minces short but it's just getting started. ENJOY! :D**

Chapter 1

Austin's POV

"When I'm aloneeeee."(1) And then before the video ends, it shows a picture of Ally Dawson waving bye to the camera then making a dramatic but adorable exit. Before I can scroll through more of her videos, my phone beeps indicating that I got a notification. I pick it up and see that Ally's updated her Tweeter. Incase you haven't noticed, Ally's a very famous singer/songwriter/actress and I am her number 1 fan. She's beautiful but there's more to her. She's sweet, caring, down to earth, funny and the list could go on and on. I look and see what her tweet says;

Allyluv15: Chillin with Elliot, Blake, and Adam :D  
ElliotC, BlakeB, Adam'sCool :P

And there's a pic attached which I click on and see a Ally in a pink hollister (don't own) shirt and hollister short-shorts with pink hollister flip flops and her hair pulled into a ponytail, and three other guys and their all making a cool pose face.

I couldn't help the jealousy that flared inside me. Not only do I love ally's music, but Im in love with her as well. All my friends know about my "unhealthy obsession" with her but I can't help it and won't treat it.

I switch off on-demand and go to a tiger beat's (don't own) channel. "Hey I'm Victoria Daily and this is tiger beat channel. Today we have some very special news for all of you Ally Dawson fans out there." I quickly turn the volume up. "Ms. Dawson will be doing a special new classified project. We don't have much on it yet but we will find out more about this. Also we have-" after the thing with about ally i got bored and turned off the tv.

I texted my best friend in the whole world that gets me more than ally, Dez and told him to meet me at my house so we can hang out and he agreed and said he'll meet me in 10. You see Dez is the ultimate best friend. He knows about my obsession and he likes her too. All of our friends do but nearly as much as me. I'm in love with her. If I ever got the chance to meet her, I'd die. Hmm, I wonder what that project is?

* * *

1- Kelly Clarkson Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) Don't own!

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (which I forgot to add last chapter) I DON'T OWN A&A just the plot and some character names

Ally's POV

"Ally sweetie, go get dressed in that beautiful dress you bought yesterday, we have to go to dinner. You can bring Trish along as well." Says my mom from the kitchen. "Ok mom." I reply walking up the stairs. Once I get to my room, I take out my phone and text Trish.

Ally: Get over here! I need to go to dinner and I'm dragging you with me!

She responds a second later.

Trish: alright lazy whore I'm on my way!

See we have this joke that we do where Trish calls me lazy whore and I call her a cray cray bitch. But on the plus side, Trish is my manager so basically, she plays a huge role in my career. And Iove her for getting all the gigs and stuff for me, she's the best bff ever.

Knock knock knock

"I'LL GET IT MOM!"(1) I scream running down the stairs and opening the door. "Hey person! Hi Ms. D." Trish cheers coming in. "Hello psychopathic person I reluctantly let into my house." I say shutting the door. "Hey Trish. Now go upstairs and get ready then meet me down here." My mom says shooing us out the living room. When we reach my room.

I go over to my closet and take out the dress I brought yesterday. It's white with sparkles,a band under the upper area, and it's layered and flows. "Omg that dress is adorbs! (adorable) where you'd find it?!" Trish squeals. "Fantastic French."(if there is a place called that, I don't own it) I reply walking into the bathroom and stripping from my previous clothes and sliding on the dress.

I walk out the bathroom and throw my previous in my hamper then see Trish comes over and ties the back into a neat bow. "I'm gonna go change." She says. "Ok." I say grabbing my flat iron. A couple mins later Trish comes out in a dress that's sequin and hi-lo. The top half is a sparkly grey and the bottom half is a mint color and flows out(2). I have to say, I'm quite impressed. "I'm impressed." I admit out loud to her. "I decided to change it up a little." She smirks. "Lets gets your make up done." She says coming over to me and grabbing my flat iron that I haven't plugged in yet out of my hands and plugs it in.

She does my make up then when the flat iron is ready, she straightens my naturally curly brunette/ombré hair. I unplug it while she does her make up and pulls her wild black Latina curls in a ponytail. I put on my double ring that says "dream" and my treble clef heart necklace(3). Trish goes over and sprays us with some perfume and then steals a pair of my earrings.m

We go over to my closet and I put on my white flats while Trish puts on wedge hills. When were done we me my mom downstairs and I grab my clutch and put my iPhone inside and we all go out the door of my mansion in LA, California and head to my baby Bentley Chrysler 300 stretch limo.(4)

* * *

1) LOL SHAKE IT UP FROM FLYNN!  
2) look on Delias website and look under party or prom dresses and you'll see it  
3) love those!  
4) don't own but wish I had :/


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3

Ally's POV

So as we were riding in the limo, one of my songs came on the radio. I told the driver to turn it up and we all started jammin. As we came to a stop, I looked out the window and saw we were at Red Lobster. (Don't own) My limo driver Peaire opened the door for us and we walked in. When we got in, I saw my other two managers (yes I have 3 managers) Jackson and Xavier. We got seated at the table they were at and Xavier was the first one to speak. "Hello ladies. How are you all?" He spoke with a thick Australian accent. "Hey guys, were good." I said back. See the things about these guys is you don't have to speak all properly with them, I mean you do but to a certain extent. Other-words at least have manners and etiquette.

"So lets get down to business. We have a proposition for you. MTV wants you to star in their new show called Secret Dance Life. It's a show where both-" "Wait! Did you say both?!" Trish squeals cutting him off. "Yes. Both of you would be in the show. Ally you'd play Hayden Summers and Trish you'd play Skylar Summers; Hayden's sister.

Anyway you both play the roles of 16 year old girls that move to Miami and is absolutely in love with dancing and have to take notes on what it feels like to be in real high school. You girls are going to attend Marino High. You guys will be in Miami for 2 months and end up getting a part-time dance job at the hip-hop stop. (If there's a place called that I don't own it!) Basically it's a place dedicated to dancing and even has singing so it's kind of like a karaoke club.

You have to dance every Friday,Saturday, and Thursday. By the way both of you are from Pasadena, so good luck with that. So the school will do a project where it'll get chosen by MTV and we'll have a dance-off. We'll arrange to have 3 professional judges and whoever wins, wins the grand prize which is a trip to California and spend a whole 2 weeks with you and get 4 tickets and backstage passes for your show. You'll announce the winner and perform live." He explains the whole thing. "Question, so we can't audition for the dance-off?" I ask. "Nope." Jackson jumps in. "So how would my cover get revealed in the end?" I question. "We'll were thinking, you'd blow your cover before the dance-off and just randomly appear in Mr. Little hale's office and announce it. Then be a judge and announce the grand prize and the rest." Jackson says.

"Ok well I'm in how bout you Trish?" I ask excitedly. "Totally!" She cheers. "Ok so lets head over to the make up studio for transformation." Xavier says. By this time we had all finished eating and Jackson and Xavier split the bill but since I was famous, it knocked off 100$, so it wasn't that much.

We head over to the make up studio and I take seat in front of a huge vanity mirror. 5 girls approach me. "Hi, I'm Kira, your make up assistant." Says Kira and she gets started on my make up and changing my face. After she's done she moves onto Trish and when she's done with Trish we run over to the mirror and our jaws drop wide open!

"Whoa." We both say in awe. I have hazel contacts in, a fake nose job, and slightly bigger boobs. Trish has a slightly bigger butt, chocolate brown contacts, and a fake nose. Even our voices sound different. Their both higher but not to high, like in the perfect high pitch. Right now were working with Kelly on wardrobe. Trish is going to have more of a normal style for the next two moths.

Kelly picked out a white ruffled tank top shirt with short shorts with little rips in them and golden sandals for Trish and a pink treble clef heart loose off the shoulder t-shirt and white short shorts with black flip flops. Basically Trishs whole wardrobe is gonna be more girly and mine way girly with tank tops, flip flops, crop tops, and etc.

We walk over to where Savanna, our hair stylist is. She does trish's hair first. She made Trish put on a straight wig and then me a blonde wig. We got over to Taylor or jewelry person. She hands me a double ring that says "music" and Trish one that says "dream." We both get treble clef necklaces.

The last girl we walk over to is Amanda. She's going to be our personal stylist so she's coming along. "Are you girls ready?" Jackson says coming over. "Yup. We just need to pack our bags then we can meet you guys at the airport." I said. "Ok, I'll call Peaire and tell him to bring the limo around." Xavier says walking away with Jackson on his cellphone. I then turn to Trish and we both nod thinking the same thing, then say out loud "MIAMI HERE WE COME!"

* * *

Reviews? And to be honest, sorry if it was kinda confusing in a way

Just tell me and I'll explain


	4. Chapter 4

Omg thank you to all you guys that reviewed! You guys are awesome as ever! Sorry it's been so long! Here you guys go(:

Disclaimer: I own not a thing

* * *

Chapter 4

**Austin's POV**

_Boy you could say_

_Anything you wanna_

_I don't give a sh-_ (1)

I woke up to my alarm clock playing Ally's song "Want U Back". I went over to my closet, go out a white v-neck, ripped jeans, and my black chucks.(dont own) I took a shower then got dressed. I went downstairs. I grabbed an apple. Guess I wasn't that hungry. I grabbed my back, slung it over my shoulder, then started off on my 10-15 minute walk to school.

**Ally's POV**

As soon as me and my mom got home, i raced upstairs. I went over to my closet and pulled out my mint colored suitcase. I opened it and threw it on my bed, then went over to my closet. I started pulling out me "new" wardrobe that got dropped off earlier and threw 2 months worth of clothes,shoes,jewelry, and other necessitates in the case. (Ok this whole thing may be confusing so lets put it this way. Pretend it's morning where Austin is and daytime where ally is.)

I went over to my desk, grabbed my baby blue dell (don't own) laptop, phone charger, blue iPod touch 5g 32gig,(don't own) and my iPod charging dock/alarm-clock/speakers and put them all in my carry-on bag. I went downstairs and saw my mom at the front door.

"You ready ally?" My mom asked. "Yup and I called Trish. Turns out she packed really fast but had to repack because of something." We both laughed at my statement. Typical Trish. "Ok well Piaire is outside. Are you sure you have everything?" My mom asked. "Yes. I'm gonna miss home. Well lets go." I said and me and my mom went out to the limo with my two bags in hand.

** (A/N: I was gonna end it right here. But since I **

** didn't update in forever, I'm gonna continue.)**

**Austin's POV**

When I got to school, I saw my best friend Dez and friend Dallas outside talking. "Hey guys." I said walking up to them. "Hey Austin." They said in unison. "Hey can you come here for a minute Dallas." Cassidy Peeples said. "Sure. Guys ill be right back." Cassidy Peeples is the queen bee at our school but surprisingly, she's totally nice along with her posse. (Kira Starr, Tilly Thompson, and Brooke Robinson.)

"Hey did you hear?" Dez said as we were walking in school. "Hear what?" I asked confused. "We'll apparently you didn't see Tiger Beat this morning. Everybody's talking about it." Dez said dramatically. "Just tell me!" I shouted not containing my patience anymore. "Here I'll just show you instead." Dez said as he pulled out his phone and pulled up a video.

_"Good morning everybody! It's Victoria Daily here with some updated new about ally Dawson's classified project. We did a recent interview with her and she gave us a little information about it."_

They show a video where they are interviewing ally in their studios.)

(_Victoria_/**Ally**)

_V: so what project are you working on?_

**A: well I'm starring on this new MTV tv show**

_V: ooh! What's it called?!_

**A: Secret Dance Life**

_V: what's it about_

**A: that I'm not aloud to say**

_V: ooh! Well you heard it here first people! The one and only ally Dawson will be on your tv screens?_

**A: well sort of**

_V: sort of?_

**A: yup but** **that would require explaining now wouldn't it**

_V: you got me good. Well that's all the time we have for today thanks for watching. Well be back with Bruno Mars!_

**A: I LOVE HIM!**

_V: haha goodbye for now!_

Then the screen went black. "So she's working on a new tv show?" I asked realizing that we stopped walking and was in front of my locker. "Yup. Cool right?!" Dez exclaimed. "Totally. Now I get to see her beautiful face even more on my tv." I sighed off daydreaming. I really want to meet her!

**Ally's POV**

"Ally sweetie were here wake up." I heard my moms soft and gentle voice. I woke up and stretched. I must have fallen asleep on the way there. Piaire opened my door and I climbed out. My mother was already at the trunk pulling out my suitcase. I went over to the trunk, taking in all my surroundings.

"Sweetie lets go. Don't wanna be late." My mom said walking towards the entrance. I followed looking around and I guess I must have been to deep in thought to even notice my mom stop because I crashed right into the back of her.

"Ally honey are you ok?" My mom questioned chuckling. "Yes, mom I'm fine." I reply. "Ally!" I hear a familiar voice shout. I turn around to come face to face with Trish. "Are you ready?!" She squeals. "Totally!" I gush back. "Ok girls you ready?" I hear Amanda ask. "Yup." We reply in unison. "Wait do we have bodyguards?" I question. "Nope. To make you seem more normal but they will show up when you blow your cover." Xavier says loping out of no where with Jackson by side. "Flight 83 to Miami now boarding." I hear the loudspeaker announce. "Well we better get going "Amanda says.

"Yup but were gonna say our goodbyes first." I say. Trish walks off to her mom, dad, and brother and I turn to my mom. Xavier, Jackson, and Amanda leave to give us privacy. "Awe I'm gonna miss you sweetie." My mom says sadly on the verge of tears. "Awe mom don't cry it's ok. I'll be back before you know it." I say trying to cheer her up.

"Ok. But here take this." She says letting a tear fall while giving me her favorite anklet. "Mom-" I start but she cuts me off. "It's ok ally, I want you to have it." She says. "Flight 83 now boarding." The loudspeaker repeats. "Well you better get going." She says crying a little. "I know mom I love you so much." I say hugging her and kissing her cheek. "Bye mom!" I call over my shoulder walking back over to Amanda and Trish.

"Ready kiddos?" Amanda asks? Me and Trish look at each other then nod in response. I look over my shoulder and see mom, Jackson, and Xavier one last time for two months. And that's just the beginning of the story of how my life started in Miami, Florida.

(1) Cher Lloyd want u back


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg thx 4 reviewing! And for silent reader, thx and sure go ahead I don't mind at all :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own A&A

* * *

Chapter 5

_Ally's POV_

While on the plane, me and Trish studied up on Pasadena. We've learned a lot. Trish was at the window, me in the middle, and Amanda by the aisle. Me and Trish took a nap so Amanda had to wake us up. It's a good thing we have her. She's like the big sister another big sister to me. Yes I have a sister.

She's 16, a couple months older than me, I'm 16 as well. She's not around much. She lives with my aunt in cali. We love each other to death and she's always visits. Right now she's staying with mom for the 2 months that ill be gone. Her name is Joslyn Dawson.

Amanda's 17, so young but fun and cheerful like us. She's young so we'd thought it'd be a good image for me. I woke up to clear, sunny, blue could-less skies. I was really amazed. It's been forever since I been in Miami. When the plane finally landed, we got off. We went the baggage claim (I think HELP!) to get our bags. Me and Trish made small talk about the adventures we'd have and how hot it is here.

Amanda went off to the bathroom but came but quickly. Honestly, we looked like "normal" people for once and I was just relieved. We all walked towards the entrance and I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a man about 30 years old looking great for his age; other known as

_Lester Dawson; my dad_.

I dropped my suitcase and carry-on handle and ran over to him. "Daddy!" I squealed. "Princess." He said hugging me back. I look back behind me and saw that Amanda and Trish were by us, Amanda holding my bag and her and Trish both had amused looms on their faces. "Mr. D great to see you again." Trish said. "You to Trish, have you been behaving." He questioned. I held back my laughter and said nothing. I got out of my dads grip and grabbed my bag off of Amanda. "Dad this is my stylist, Amanda." I said. "Hi Mr. D, nice to meet you." She greeted. "Oh sweetie please, call me Lester." He said back.

My dad took my suitcase and other bag and we all walked out of the airport silent just taking in our surroundings. My dad stopped at a burgundy/wine 2012 chevy equinox. "Cool car." Mandy says. "Thx Amanda." He said. "Plz call me Mandy." Amanda repeats from earlier. We all put our bags in the trunk with the help of my dad. He hops in the driver seat, me in passenger, and Trish and Mandy in back.

He starts driving and all you hear is the soft sound of the radio playing. We arrive at a huge house and park in the driveway. Damn dad! We all hop out and stare in awe. "How can you stay in a house this big by yourself?" I ask curiously. "Well you see Als here's the thing about that-" he starts by gets cut off by another older females voice.

"Who's that?" I asked annoyance laced in my voice. "Hi, you must be Ally. I'm a huge fan! Iove you and your music." She squeals. "Um yea how'd you know that." I say sort of harshly kind of on accident. "Oh um I'm so sorry, let me introduce myself." She replied.

"I'm Bridget Ramos. Girlfriend of Lester and am now meeting my biggest idol." Bridget says. "Hi I'm Amanda and that's Trish, ally's BFF. I'm guessing Lester told you about the project?" Amanda questions at the end. "Yes. But I cross my heart and hope to die ill keep my mouth shut." She says. Huh _cross my heart and hope to die_. Good song lyrics for later. "Well lets get you guys settled in." My dad says as he leads the way to the inside. Bridget steps inside first and we all go in and are instantly amazed! I had to admit, she cleans up really nice. "Well I show you guys around." Bridget says walking to the long spiral staircase. They follow and reluctantly I do too. We stop at a wooden door with the name "Amanda" on the front in sparky silver letters. Mandy opens the door and sets her suitcase and two carry-one on the bed. In her close is wardrobe that's "Mandy style."

It's decorated baby blue and white, Mandy's fav colors along with a wooden desk, with a sky blue dell (don't own) laptop on it. There's 4 doors technically in the room. 1st one is the reg door, 2nd is a balcony, 3rd is a bathroom, and 4th is a walk in closet.

We left Amanda to get her settled in her new room. We stop at a door across from Mandy's room and it says "Trish" in cheetah print.

We walk in and the room was the same exempt the be was cheetah, the walls gold and white, and in trish's desk, was a laptop and all her wardrobe she's supposed to have. We leave and last but not least, enter a door next to Trishs room that says "Ally" in my fav writing type catholic school girls.(1) we enter and my room is mint and silver. I love those colors, how'd she know? I thought. My room was the same too, except my walls were the same as my bed, I had all my "new" wardrobe in my closet like Trish, and my desk had some keys?

"Keys?" I asked confused. "Yea that's the keys to your suprise me and your dad brought you." She replies simply. "Ok 1) How'd you know that stuff about us? And 2) what surprise?" I ask. "Well Xavier and Jackson gave us your files. Soo... Yea and 2) Go to the garage and you'll see." She says excitedly. I grab the keys and exit the room leaving my stuff on the floor by my bed. By the time we are downstairs, Trish, Mandy, and dad are all in the living room talking. "We'll honey, lets get to that surprise." My dad says walking toward the garage door. We all follow and he stops in front of a big object with a cover on it. He walks over, takes the cover off and it's

_A brand new freaking car!_

"OMG!" We all scream dashing over to it. It's a 2012 baby blue chevy cruze. I run over and basically tackle him and Bridget in hugs. I'm starting to like her more bit by bit. I run over and hop into the drivers seat, followed by a 17 year old Amanda with a drivers license in the passenger seat, and a totally excited 16 year old Trish in the back. _Oh did I mention I had my drivers license?! _(2)

* * *

1) I love that font

2) she got her license in Cali since she's 16

**A/N: So let me explain something, when they packed their clothes, they didn't think they would have any at ally's dads house so now they have like 2x the amount of clothes. She should either meet Austin in the next or 7th chapter. And personally, I like the fanfics where she's famous to kinda switch up the role a bit. Yes, she's a year older than Austin but its ok, age is. Just a number (;**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I don't own A&A_**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ally's POV

When we returned home, it was basically nighttime. All we did was drive around Miami. Apparently, i still have it memorized perfectly. I pulled my car in the driveway, cut the engine, and we all got out. We went in through the garage and through the door to upstairs. "We're back!" I called out putting my keys on the table by the door. "In the kitchen sweetheart." My dad replied. We all went in the kitchen and saw on the barstools in front of the bar counter. "Great just in time girls dinners ready." Bridget said. "What're we having?" Mandy asked.

"My famous dish. Chicken and rice with salad and biscuits." She said setting them out with the help of my father. They then sat on the opposite side of us. The order was; Mandy, Me, Trish on the one side then Dad and Bridget opposite.

"Ok so girls as you know, you start school Monday. (It's Saturday) So I enrolled you guys. I said you guys were my daughters. So don't forget to use your hidden cameras and take notes. Also, you guys start your job on Friday." My dad said. "Ok we won't forget promise." I added. "Um we?" Trish questioned. "Yea Trish, me and you remember? I know the whole show basically revolves around me but with you being my manager, many people know you and would either a) use you to get to know me or just get to me period or b) want you as their manager. So that's why we went through the whole transformation process." I said truthfully.

It was true, she may not know it of see if but Trish is more important than people give her credit for. "Aww thanks Hayden." She winked. We chuckled, gotta love Trish.

Austin's POV

School was so boring on Friday. Wait that's a lie. Lots of stuff happened but the only thing I cared about was when Dez showed me that video. When I got home that evening, me and Dez had an ally day. A day where we do everything ally related or anything ally would do. Yea, don't I live a rebel life. (Insert sarcasm here)

* * *

I woke up to the sunlight beating down on my face. Great, it's Sunday I thought getting out of bed. I got dressed in a white undershirt, blue plaid button up shirt, blue jeans with chain, and blue chucks. (Don't own) I made my way downstairs to see a plate of pancakes and a note I didn't bother reading. I pulled out my iPhone(don't own) and plugged in my orange beats (don't own) and blasted music by Bruno mars. Mine and ally's favorite singer.

After I got done eating, I texted Dez to come pick me up so we can go to the mall. You see I'm 15 and Dez is 16 and has a license. But the ally's 16 also and she has her drivers license. In her vlogs, I've seen her drive other people's or her own car. Lucky. 10 minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw Dez.

"Hey buddy ready to go?" He asked. I took out my headphones and put them back in my pocket along with my phone and replied with "Yup lets roll." Dez made his way to the car while I locked the door.

* * *

We arrived at the mall and Dez found a place to park. He went to tech town and I went just walking around. We agreed to meet in the food court around say 1-ish. I felt my phone vibrate so I pulled it out of my back pocket and looked at it. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so I ran into another figure. We both landed on the ground me on top of her.

I blushed and quickly got off her. I held out my hand for her to take so she can pull it up and she gratefully took it. I pulled her up and found myself staring into a pair of beautiful hazel with a spark of gold and brown eyes. Now I'm a sucker for brown eyes but hazel works also, depending on the girl.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." I started still staring in her eyes. "Oh no it was totally my fault I wasn't paying attention either so don't worry about it." She said. I finally broke eye contact much to my disliking and said sticking out my hand "Hi, I'm Austin, Austin Moon."

"Hayden, Hayden Summers." She says shaking it. "So are you here alone?" I say attempting to try and start a conversation with her. I have to admit, she was gorgeous but seemed different than most girls and for some odd reason I still wanted to know her. "Nah, I'm here with my two sisters Skylar and Amanda." She said. "Do you wanna maybe hang out together?" I asked nervously. "Sure why not, they ditched me anyways." She replied and we started walking.

"So have you ever bed to Miami before?" I ask. "Yes actually I have, but it's been awhile." She states looking around the mall. Suddenly she stops in front of sonic boom. "Um why'd you stop?" I ask confused. "Because I wanna go in, my dad owns the store." She says cooly. "Wait your Lester's daughter?!" I exclaim. "Uh yea... Is that a bad thing.." She says her voice trailing off.

"No of course not. Lester always said he had a daughter but he never pointed any other girl out so I assumed you didn't live in Miami." I said. "Oh cool." She said walking in the store. She goes and stands behind the counter and just then her phone went off.

_I knew you were trouble  
When you walked in  
So shame on me now-(1)_

Ally's beautiful voice sang. Wait a minute, ally's voice?! What the hell. "Cool ringtone." I say suspiciously. "Oh thanks, it's by Ally Dawson, my favorite singer." She says cautiously. It then repeated.  
"Nah, they can wait." She says pressing ignore.

Ally's POV

Holy shit that was close. Trish just had to call me now! Ok so after I met Austin, we started talking. He's gorgeous! Sandy beach blonde hair that flops just the right way, beautiful hazel eyes like mine *wink wink*, and he's so sweet. I wonder if he likes music like I do, well like Hayden does. Being someone else and being on this show has its pros and cons like a lot of 'em. And meeting Austin Moon might just be both of those.

* * *

**1- I don't own Taylor Swift's I knew you were trouble but I do love it !**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Im so so so sorry I didn't update, I've been busy. I owe you guys this. Btw they skip to tomorrow, nothing really interesting happened._**

I don't own A&A

Chapter 7

Ally's POV

I woke up to my song playing on the radio. Huh what are the chances of that happening. Anyway I dragged myself over to my closet. I decided to go nerdy-cool today so I grabbed a white shirt with a big red sparkly shoe on it, black denim short shorts, white tube socks, red suspenders, and a red and black jacket, and red chucks.(don't own)(1)

I went into the bathroom, took a shower then got dressed. I made my way downstairs and saw my "sisters". "Lets to people." I said. "Aren't you gonna eat sweetie?" Asked Bridget. "Nah." A not really hungry me made my way to my car. "I'll meet you in the car." I shout over my shoulder.

I check in my bag to make sure I had my baby blue solo beats (Don't own) and everything else. I pulled out my iPhone 5 (don't own) and go to pandora. Somehow yesterday Mandy connected my phone to my car so I can play music from my phone. I go onto Rihanna radio and find her new song pour it up playing. I set down the phone and turn up the volume. I love Rihanna! She's an amazing singer. In the near future, I hope to do a diet with her.

Too busy lost in the music I didn't even notice Mandy and Skylar get in the car until Rihanna is suddenly paused. "What the hell?!" I say a little annoyed. "You gonna drive or sit there and see dollar sights while your pour it up with money on your mind?" Says a very un-clever Skylar.

"Whatever." And with that were off.

{line break}

We arrive at school and I park sort of by the entrance. We all do the most cheesiest thing ever and check our hair, makeup, and clothes before getting out. As we were walking, all eyes were on us; or should I say most eyes coming from the dudes and trust me their eyes were all on us. Weirdos. Suddenly I hear a familiar voice say "Hey Hayden." What the fuck?! We all turn around and see Austin and a redhead. He caught up to us and said "Hey you. I didn't know you were going to go here?"

"Yup me either but hey look I'm here." I grin. "Oh by the way these are my two sister Skylar and Amanda." I introduce each. Before he could respond a hot boy came out of nowhere and said "hi I'm Dallas." "Hayden" I respond. "So you want me to show you and these other lovely looking ladies behind you to the office as well?" He asks flirtatiously. "Um s-sure." I stutter.

He grabs my hand and we walk to the office with Amanda and Trish trailing behind smirking.

* * *

**_Oh shiznet! Dallas is here but I might or might not make him evil, I didn't make Cassidy evil so idk but anyway so sorry 2 keep u guys waiting; ima do a double update(:_**

**_1) like what the Sierra nude neck dancers wore_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_(A/N: Ok want to thank you guys for the reviews and for you guest I was referring to Rihanna's song pour it up. If you haven't heard it, you won't get it. And plus since I'm typing on my iPod its GOING to autocorrect me. But I'll check my spelling whatever. Plus I'm not the only writer with grammar mistakes. Just stating my opinion. Not trying to be mean so it depends on which way you read it) _**

I don't own A&A

* * *

Chapter 8

**_WARNING- this chapter has lots of cussing!_**

Austin's POV

What the hell Dallas?! I could fucking slap the shit outta him! I was sort of having a good conversation with Hayden. He wasn't even over here before and now he just comes outta nowhere. The fuck?! Anyway me and Dez just walk to my locker in silence.

Ally's POV

After Dallas took us to the office and we got our schedules, I found out me and Mandy had 3 classes together while me and sky had had 4. I stopped at went directly to my first class; Math.

Austin's POV

While standing at my locker, I got all the books needed. Me and Dez didn't speak a word we felt it was unnecessary too. I closed my locker and we just walked away from each other. I went to math and he went to history. I went in the room and took a seat at the back. Ms. Bee walked in moments later and quieted the class down.

She started talking and the door opened. In walked in Hayden. I really wanna get to know her like more than I've ever wanted to get to know any other girl. She's seems different; a good different.

"Ok class today we have a new student her name is Hayden Summers." Ms bee introduced. The class all said hi in a very cheery tone. Wow must be the hot girl. _Wait what?! Did I just call her hot? The hell is my problem?!_ Anyway I turned my attention back my ms bee. "Ok class do the problems on the board." Me bee said while going back around to her desk. Where the hell did Hayden go?! "Gonna start that problem?" The mysterious voice from beside me asks. Since when the fuck did ms bee put someone beside me. "Ok first of fuc-" I cut myself off as I look up to see a smirking Hayden. When she get here? "Get started Moon. Now" she says sternly. "Nobody in their right mind tells Austin Moon what to do." I smirk leaning back in my chair.

"You shouldn't do that." She states with a mischievous grin on her face. "Why you gonna lecture me on that too?" I say. "Nope." "Then what are you gonna-" Im cut off when I feel my body come in contact with the cold hard ground. The whole class turns to laugh at me. "Mr moon are you alright?" Questions ms bee. "Yes I'm fine than you." I say putting my chair up and sitting back down. "That's why." She replies smiling triumphantly.

"What the hell" I ask annoyed. "Hey I warned you" "whatever." And with that we turn and do our work.

{line break}

Finally boring math ended and my next class is my favorite; it's music. Oh how I _love _music. It's like my own little personal escape from the world. I wanna be a singer but I can't write songs for shit. I go to the music room and make my way to my seat. The class starts piling in and finally Hayden walks in with her sisters followed by Ms. Bray the music teacher. "Class today we have new students. If you already haven't met them these 3 lovely young ladies are Hayden, Skylar, and Amanda Summers."

The class all say hey or hi. Ms bray gives them their seats. Skylar is next to Dez and with Destiny and jake. Amanda is at a table with Troy, Ariana, and Kasey. While that she-devil- I mean Hayden is at my table along with Krystal and Kourtney; twins. "Hey blondie." Oh so we got nicknames now okay. "Hey she-devil." I fake smile. She glares at me then says "Asshole" then turning her attention to Ms. Bray.

* * *

you have been warned! (For cussing sorry)

REVIEW?!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok lovely reviewers. I'm want at least 40 reviews. Pretty plz with a new chapter along with this one on top?

Disclaimer: you know the drill

Chapter 9

Ally's POV

So far the hidden cameras in my jewelry have caught everything. And what's even more cool is that I have this little mini walkie-talkie thing in my ear that no one else can see but I'm always talking to Jackson, Xavier, or even Trish and Mandy. Yes they have one also. They of course caught my little encounter with Austin. I thought we had a great friendship going well that was until I pushed him out of his chair but anyway it was funny as ever. Maybe I should apologize after class because its bad enough that I did it and I'm lying to my fans, this just adds to the guilt.

Speaking of fans I wonder if he is one. I'll ask him later. Well anyway I should really be paying attention to ms. Bray. "So class you have a huge music project that your going to do. I'm going to pair you up, boy/girl of course. You have too pick a song from a famous person, perform your own version of it, and turn it into a music video. Of course there will be dancing in the video so instead of just boy/girl, I'll put you guys in groups of four. So two boys and two girls. It's due the Friday after next." She explains.

She turns around to grab a clipboard of her desk and reads off group names.

_Destiny, Jake, Ariana, Troy  
Kasey, Zander, Demi, Max  
Blake, Fiona, Chris, Amber  
Eddie, Hannah, Jason, Krystal  
Austin, Skylar, Dez, Hayden  
Camden-_

WHAT?! This can't be happening. Can it? I can't sing or else my cover might be blown or even worse, I'll get mobbed and they'll hate me for lying.

Austin's POV

WHAT?! Oh no. I CANNOT be partners with her. But I'll be nice to her. I need to apologize to her. For some weird reason she reminds me of Ally Dawson and I would never ever ever in a million years want ally Dawson to hate me.

"Ok class get with your groups." Ms bray said.

The whole class got up and moved. Me and Hayden moved over too Sklylar and Dez's table.

"Ok class it's time for the video watch." Ms bray said searching through videos on her dell laptop. (Dont own)

Video watch is where ms bray plays videos and we watch them for ideas and inspiration.

"What's video watch?" Hayden asked me.

"It's where ms bray plays a video for ideas and inspiration." I said.

"Ok since I can't find a video, I'm going to call a group up to pick the song for us. How about Austin's group?"

We all got up and went to her laptop. They leaned over me while I went to YouTube. (Dont own) Hayden was the closest to me. I could feel her hot breath on my neck and it gave me chills down my spine. I typed "Ally Dawson" in the search box and millions of videos came up. I clicked on the video for her song "This is my dance floor." (1) That song must be new, I haven't heard or seen the video for it yet. While it was loading I looked at the date; February 18. That was before Hayden came to town, huh weird.

I looked back at the guys to see if they were ok with my choice and Hayden had wide eyes. I wonder what her problem is?

Ally's POV

Of course he had to pick my newest video. He totally must be a fan. We all went back to our table and looked at the screen. It started and it showed me and Heather Meadows. She's a singer/actress. Plus she's a excellent dancer. Her sister Nicole teaches my dance class. I-not wanting to see anymore of this-pulled out my phone and quickly went on twitter.(dont own) I hurried and typed this tweet.

Allyluv15: Hey lovelies, I haven't forgot about you guys. I love all of you. I've been busy but totally forgot to tell you to check out my new song "This is my dance floor" with Heather Meadows. Love you guys. Peace :p

There. Austin shouldn't suspect a thing. I put my phone away and looked back to the screen. It was on the third verse where were basically dancing along with the other dancers now. I look around the room to pretend I'm not interested until I turn and find myself staring into a pair of hazel eyes. They were Austin's. He broke eye contact because his phone vibrated. He looked down and had a huge grin on his face. Was it a girl? Why is he smiling and why aren't I the reason? Whoa where did _that_ come from?

Suddenly sky, Dez, and then the whole class' phone started vibrating, even ms brays phone. She looked at it along with the whole class and as if on cue they read the message out loud.

Allyluv15: Hey lovelies, I haven't forgot about you guys. I love all of you. I've been busy but totally forgot to tell you to check out my new song "This is my dance floor" with Heather Meadows. Love you guys. Peace :p

"I'm so glad she tweeted, I think I would've died if she didn't sooner or later." Said Austin dreamily.

"Wait is that a tweet from Ally Dawson?" I questioned.

"Yup. Only the most amazing, beautiful, talented of course, and so much more singer than yea that's her." He said.

I bushed even though he was taking about the ally side of me.

"You need to be more careful Als. That blonde boy seems like he's on to you. By the way if you see a man in the hallway or if they approach you, don't freak out they're from MTV. They might ask you questions though. They said they'll try their best to care you when your alone. We decided to post This is my dance floor btw. We saw you found out. Find out more about Austin if you can and oh before I forget you and Trish have a job to start on Thursday. BE MORE CAREFUL!"

Said Jackson from the little walkie-talkie voice in my ear.

"Ok I will. I promise." I typed. If the talkie says something, I can either respond with my voice or type a message from my phone back.

"Ok class now start talking with your groups. Oh have till the end of this period."

I turned back around to face Sky. She was across from me, Dez next to her and Austin next to me. "Ok so what should our song be?" I asked starting the Convo.

"Well it should definitely be a Ally Dawson song." Austin exclaimed but it sounded more demanded.

"Okayyy..." I said dragging out the "y" and giving Trish a questioning look.

"This is my dance floor?" Dez suggested.

"Nah."

"Who's that boy?" Sky said.

"Nah."

"Stronger, catch my breath, bad for me, I knew you were trouble?" I named my songs.

"Nah." Austin said again.

"Oh before I forget, each person has a job. One person has to be the video director, one two people the stars, and the manager as the last person." Ms bray said typing on her computer. From the looks of it, I would say she was 22 going on 23 mainly because she looks young and all the undivided attention she gets from the guys.

"Oh how about ill be the video director, you know to film and stuff, Skylar the manager, to manage the video and other important things like that, and Austin and Hayden as the two stars. In order for this would thing to play out correctly, the song would have to be a love song." Dez suggested then smiled like he'd just won the lottery. I looked at him shocked and impressed; I really didn't think he could actually be serious, smart, and so wise and genuine. Gotta give the kid more props than he gets.

"Dez I don't know what to say; I'm astounded." I said staring at him still in awe. I looked over at Austin and sky and sky had he same look but Austin looked lost in thought.

"Um sure I don't have a problem with it." I said kind of nervously.

"Yeah I agree. I'll be manager." Sky said.

"What about you austin?" I questioned looking over at him.

"Austin, Austin, AUSTIN!" I yelled in his ear making him scream like a girl which was hilarious.

"Huh what? Hayden what was that for?!" He said sort of annoyed. Oh well shouldn't have been daydreaming which now that I think about it, who or what was he daydreaming about? Urgh so many questions so little answers.

* * *

1} Bella thorne and zendaya this is my dance floor


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own A&A

Chapter 10

Austin's POV

I heard everything Dez said but I wasn't really that impressed. He has his wise moments. Although, I don't really have a problem with the idea, I mean sure why not. It's just which love song of ally's do I wanna do? Maybe take care, it's like an intense song or ooh don't look down. I mean it's not really a love song but its upbeat and happy. Or maybe somebody I used to know or party? I don't know! But I was thinking about Hayden and how she looks so familiar. Come to think of it, Skylar does too, like I felt like I've seen them before.

That was when Hayden screamed into my ear and I was a tad bit annoyed but i was the one not paying attention so I guess it is my fault after all.

"Ooh right by my side!" Hayden exclaimed.

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts.

"We could maybe do right by my side." Hayden said in a duh tone.

"When did that song come out?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Um um uh..." She trailed off looking at Sky.

"Duh you didn't see that tweet ally posted about her new song which is right by my side with Justin Heart. (Name I made up) Where have you been?" Sky stated in a duh tone.

"What do you mean I get every tweet notification from Ally and it didn't say anything about her "song" right by my side." I shot back.

"Maybe your phone was dead."

"I doubt that."

"Austin everybody's phone gets dead every once in a while. Keep calm and check twitter later." Hay said.

Wow that was pretty clever but I remember ally saying a keep calm quote in one of her vlogs. Maybe Hayden's a fan. She must be- no wait she has to be- wait no she is! She know ally Dawson tweets like Skylar, she says keep calm, she dresses like the more girly girl side of ally, she had wide eyes when I played the video, and now I just need to see if she sings like ally. If she does, then I have myself a number 1 ally Dawson fan like me.

"Had me hello! Yes that's the one!" Sky exclaimed.

I love that song! Just her part, Mason Greywall the person who sang with her totally ruined it but ally makes anything better.

"Are you ever going to pay attention?" A giggling Hayden asked me.

"Psh what! I was listening...sort of..." My voice trailed off again.

"Yea you totally were. So the plan is you guys are going to ride home with me and we'll go to my house to practice. " Hayden said grabbing her bag.

"Why are you grabbing your-" I was cut off by the bell ringing.

"Ok class don't forget this projects deadline is the Friday after next. Good luck." Ms bray said.

We walked to our lockers to grab all the stuff we would need for lunch. Mandy came up to us, Cassidy and her crew behind her.

"Hey Hayden, do you and Skylar wanna have lunch with us?" Cassidy asked hopefully. Like I said earlier, she's super nice but a tad to girly at times.

Hayden looked at me first before saying "Um sure but can Austin and Dez join us?"

Wait did she just ask for me and Dez to join the populars?! I love this chic!

Cassidy looked back at her group and they all nodded with a smile on their face and said "Sure no problem. Oh and by the way, Dallas will be joining us as well." And with that they all left except Mandy.

Sky and Dez walked up beside Mandy. I was by Hayden, we were all crowded around Hayden's locker.

"How cool is it that we of all people managed to sit with the popular kids on our very first day?!" Mandy squealed. That is a good question because normally people have to work hard to even get Cassidy to talk to them. Which wasn't really necessary in my opinion.

"Wait what?" Sky asked. Mandy and sky began to talk, Dez messed around with his camera, and I was going to talk to Hayden. I'm actually super glad she asked, I've always wanted to sit at their table. That was super cool of her. The only reason Dallas got invited was because Cassidy has a crush on him. He doesn't even know but she always drops hints.

"You were really cool for doing that hay." I said to her. She shut her locker and we all starts walking, us still talking but now walking side by side.

"Thanks Aus." She smiled. Huh Aus, I like it. It's cute coming from her. _Wait_ _huh?!_ We made our way to the lunchroom and got our lunch and sat down. To be honest, lunch was actually really fun. The order was Cassidy, Dallas, Tilly, Brooke, Kira, Jason, Mason, Alex, RJ, Stella, Nick, Maci, Amanda, Drake, Skylar, Dez, me, then Hayden. We all joked around and listened to other people's jokes. It feels as of we were all a big family. See these populars were amazingly cool. At one point my shoulder accidentally brushed up against Hayden's and it sent a spark of electricity down my arm. If I'm honest, it felt really good but I would never say that aloud or to her.

{line break}

After school was over we all got into Hayden's baby blue chevy cruze. She drove like 65mph in a 35 speed limit zone. Luckily she didn't get caught. It was actually pretty fun riding in the back like that; I had a huge adrenaline rush afterwards. She pulled up to a huge ass house that had a big driveway to match. In he driveway was a trailblazer, escalde, motorcycle, chevy equinox, and a chevy traverse. Goddamn! Is she _rich_ or something?! She parked right behind the traverse and we all got out. We went in through her garage door. She hung the keys up and called to her dad that she was home.

A young woman came from the kitchen and said "Hayden honey your dads at work." I'm guessing that's her mom.

"Ok your right I totally forgot, thanks Bridget." Hayden said.

Wait she calls her mom by her first name? My mom would be pissed if I did that, lucky.

"Oh before I forget, Bridget this is Austin and Dez, there friends of mine and them and me and sky are all working on a music project together. Guys this is my step-mom Bridget." She said pointing and introducing. Ok that makes much more since.

"Hi I'm Austin, nice to meet you..." I trailed off.

"Oh sweetie call me Bridget." She said politely.

"Hi I'm Dezmond, but you can call me Dez. It's nice to meet you Bridget." Dez said smoothly. Now that I was totally impressed by. Holy pancakes Dez was formal, said his full name, and was polite. Does he like Hayden. And if he does, why does it bother me so much?

* * *

**_Oh Austin you'll figure out why_**.

REVIEW?!


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own A&A! OMG THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! I totally love you guys. This chapter is pretty interesting. Austin sort of pieces- never mind just read to find out; Oh and by the way Dez is slightly OOC for this chapter(: ENJOY!

Austin's POV

I shrugged of the feeling and we went upstairs to Hay's room. Mandy came out of her room, going downstairs with her laptop looking for Bridget. We got into her room and let me tell you; it was anything but small. When you walked in, you had like a huge space with a green beanbag in the middle and if you turned left her bathroom was there. Walking straight-more into the room- it got even bigger. It had a music theme to it. Straight ahead was the balcony. Basically besides that its a normal bedroom.

But one thing is bothering me though; the door.

"Um hey Hayden, Skylar." I say.

They turn around to face me, Dez sitting on the beanbag in the other "room" and said "Hmm?"

"Why does this rooms door say "Ally" and the one starlight across from it says "Trish"?

For a second there I couldn't sworn I saw straight fear in both their eyes. I start getting suspicious until Hayden said "Well remember how I told you Ally Ds my fav singer? Well I did that to all the houses I've been in. I would put my favorite singers name on my door and force my parents and sisters to call me that name. I made Sky do the same thing. I know I know weird huh?"

"Actually no. I totally understand, my whole room is filled with any and everything Ally. I mean there are stuff reminding me of other singers but ally is far more important." I say truthfully. Great going Austin now you've told her your biggest secret, now she probably thinks your a freak but hey this is coming from the girl that forces people to call her Ally. Yup not weird at all.

I must've been zoned out longer than I thought cuz next thing I know Hayden's in front of me snapping her fingers in my face.

"Seriously did you even hear a word we said?" She asked.

"Duh of course I did." I said.

"Then what were we talking about?" She questioned.

Crap. I had a feeling she would say that. But I knew I had to answer, so I said the first thing that came to mind, "Ally Dawson's music?"

"Nope. Not even close. We were discussing our plan to rob the bank. Me and Hay go in with the guns our dads have and you and he bozo over there can drive the getaway car." Sky smirked.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. I was horrified there was no doubt in that.

Sky and hay just busted out laughing until Dez said "Now now Skylar, nows not the time for your immature jokes/pranks." He turned to me. "Austin we were talking about how we were going to break up the song in parts; basically who's singing what. Ignore her ferocious kidding. Now I- obviously being the mature one in this room and situation I think we should proceed to start on with working on this assignment. Now I'll go fetch my camera, Skylar you go stand behind me. Maybe make a few orders well knowing you demands and Hayden and Austin, pick out either another song and stick with the one we suggested in music class. Now now children come on let's get down to business."

3 words; What The Hell?!

We all stared at him just flabbergasted. We didn't speak a word just stared. After what felt like forever but was fore real only like 5 minutes we did what he said. Still silent. Surprisingly Sky didn't put up an argument. I walked over to Hayden having this weird feeling that sky will get him back later, when he leasts expects it.

"Do you still wanna do had me at hello?" She questioned.

"Sure. You?"

"Yea it's fine with me."

"See children I see creative juices flowing." Dez said.

"Shut the hell up bozo." Sky said. I kind of saw that coming.

"So lets go practice." Hay said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- _Had Me Hello_

Disclaimer: I don't own A&A

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Um not to burst you bubble or anything Hay but where are we gonna practice?" I questioned not trying to sound mean.

"Just follow me and you'll see." Then she walked out the door and we followed like lost puppies. I was walking and looking around when of a sudden i started to taste strawberry. What the heck? I backed up and then realized that Hayden came to a stop and that I ran into her. Oh crap.

**Hayden's POV**

"Like the taste of my hair there Austin?" I asked.

I turned around to face him and we were so close our noses were touching. He said "Yup I love strawberries and vanilla." With that stupid cocky smirk of his but I did notice the blush on his face.

"Yup sure that's what your mouth said. Not your face." I said and walking into the room with Dez and Trish behind me. It took him about 3 minutes before he walked into the room. As soon as Dez and Austin saw it; their jaws dropped to the ground; metaphorically speaking.

"Whoa." They both said.

Me and Trish walked over to the mic stands and put them in the middle of the room.

"Um hello we have a song to rehearse." I said grabbing their attention. I can see why they were amazed, this was the music room of the house. It had a piano, keyboard, drums, amp, acoustic and electric guitar, mics mic stands, and basically every instrument that you would use to rock out daily. It was a huge room. Personally the piano is my favorite.

"Oh yeah lets get started." Austin said walking over to a mic.

I walked over to the one next to him and said "Hit it Dez."

_{Ally- Italics_, **Austin- Bold**, Both- _**Bold & Italics**__}_

_I can feel you can coming from a mile away_

_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say _

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed sealed delivered with a stamp on_

**You don't have try to hard **

**You already have my heart**

_You don't got a thing to prove, I'm already into you_

_So_

**_Ha-hold Ha-hold me tight now_**

**_Cuz I'm so so good to go_**

**_Don't say don't say goodnight you know_**

**_You had me at hello, you had me at hello_**

**_You. Had me at hello_**

**_Don't say don't say goodnight you know_**

**_You had me at hello_**

**Close your mouth now baby don't say a word**

**Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard**

_Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud_

_And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

**You don't have to try to hard **

**You already have my heart**

_You don't got a thing to prove, I'm already into you_

_So_

_Ha-hold ha-hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so so good to go_

_Don't say don't say goodnight you know_

_You had me hello, you had me at hello_

Y_ou. Had me at_ _**hello**_

Don't say don't say goodnight you **_know_**

_You had me at hello_

**_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_**

**_Uh uh uh uh uh uh_**

_You don't have to try hard _

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a think to prove _

_I'm already into you so (ooh) (yeah)_

_Ha-hold ha-hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so so good to go_ (good to go)

Don't say don't say goodnight you know **(you know)**

_You had me hello, you had me at hello (you had me x2)_

_You. Had me at hello (helloooo)_

_Don't say don't say goodnight you know (you know)_

**_You had me at hello_**

We ended standing on the opposite side of each other from all the little dances we did and staring into each others eyes. I've never noticed how beautiful his hazel eyes are. They have specks of gold which make them all the more attractive. It was all perfect until Austin said

"You have a beautiful voice; you sing like _Ally Dawson_."

And I swear right in that moment I broke eye contact and shot my head to Sky looking for a good excuse; because trust me, this is gonna take a lot of negotiating, especially when coming from Trish.

* * *

**_Oh snap! What will Ally do? Will Sky be able to help? Where are Xavier and Jackson through the walkie talkie? What's Dez doing? Ahhhh so many questions; but all will be answered if you REVIEW! xD oh and Ikr I love had me hello, I just thought it would've fit the song situation xP_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- _Dance Practice_

_**OMG guys over 60 reviews! You guys are awesome ! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy and a bit lazy but any who ill shut up now so ENJOY xD**_

_**I don't own A&A or any of the songs used/mentioned. This is going to be LONGGGG so be prepared...**_

* * *

_Previously on Secret Dance Life..._

_We ended standing on the opposite side of each other from all the little dances we did and staring into each others eyes. I've never noticed how beautiful his hazel eyes are. They have specks of gold which make them all the more attractive. It was all perfect until Austin said_

_"You have a beautiful voice; you sing like Ally Dawson."_

_And I swear right in that moment I broke eye contact and shot my head to Sky looking for a good excuse; because trust me, this is gonna take a lot of negotiating, especially when coming from Trish._

* * *

Ally's POV

I looked to Trish for help but then blurted of the first thing that came to mind;

"Who?" Really Ally who. Seriously! I mentally face palmed myself while having a mental debate with myself. My train of thoughts got broken by Dez.

"You know Ally Dawson the famous pretty singer and dancer. C'mon Hayden even I know that." He said in a duh tone messing around with his camera.

Luckily Skylar stepped in. "Nah she's more pitchy than Ally don't you agree Hayden." Trish gave me a look that said "I'm saving your ass here don't screw this up"

"Yea she's right now that I think about it." I said.

"Really I don't think so." Austin said jumping back in.

I was about to reply when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

It was Mandy, she walked in texting on her phone probably taking care of business.

"Guys it's dinnertime." She said not looking up.

"Ok." I said. She left and I turned to Austin.

"Are you and Dez staying for dinner?"

"Um could we?" He asked shyly.

Awe it so cute when he's shy. Wait huh? Anyway.

"Yea sure cool with us right sky." I asked her.

She gave me a weird sound that I took as a yes.

"C'mon lets go downstairs then."

(Line break)

We were all sitting at the table laughing and talking even joking around. Wow i guess my dad and Bridget (not gonna call her mom) must really like them. There even making Mandy laugh so hard. Wait, _Laughing so damn hard_.(1) Good song lyrics for later. I made a mental note to jot those down later. Like I said Mandy is kind of a hard person to make laugh. One time we were watching America's funniest videos and she didn't even crack a smile. She's more advanced funny.

I tuned them out until I heard my dad say

"So Austin what do you wanna be when you grow up?"

Austin put down his fork and chewed his food before speaking.

"That's easy Mr. D. I want to be a singer."

I actually was interested so I kept listening. I looked up at sky, Mandy, Dez, and Bridget and they were all staring at my dad. You see my dad kind of had this thing against music before I became a singer/songwriter. He always wanted me to do something more "practical" with my career like a dentist, vet, even a dancer. My mom was a dancer before she became what she is now; my manager and a pain in the ass.

When she was 5 her mom always took her to see shows of dance. When she turned 6 she started taking lessons. She took ballet, jazz, and hip hop. When she was 16 and at a huge dancing competition, it was her dance academy's turn they went up. They were going against the Show Stoppers and her academy was called Triple L. Only because the owners were sisters and each named started with an "L". Lacee, LaBella, and LaBrenda. There favorite words were; Live, Laugh, Love so they decided it would be Triple L. My mom was onstage with her best friends Cecelia and Stella. My mom was going to do a solo move and in the middle of her solo she jumped and fell offstage. Everybody started laughing at her and it was all over the news by tomorrow. That was the day she decided she wouldn't dance again as long as she lives on this earth and from that point on she never danced again.

I totally forgot where I was for a second. I snapped outta my thoughts just in time to hear my dad say-

"Wow. Well my daughters should know all about that. They love music. Especially Hayden. I always find her singing or dancing with her headphones plugged in."

By this time I shot my head up dropping my fork that it made a loud clanking sound. Everybody jumped at the sudden sound and shot their heads up to look at me. They were all giving me questioning looks.

"Now now dad I don't always do that." I hissed.

He looked shocked at the tone I used but then it must've clicked that I'm oh I don't know A INTERNATIONAL POP STAR DOING A SHOW UNDERCOVER CALLED SECRET DANCE LIFE! He let it go and turned to Dez.

"What do you want to be Dez?"

Dez looked up and responded. "We'll sir I'd like to be a famous movie director. It's always been a dream of mine."

I was drinking water and started chocking on it.

"Oh my gosh al-Hayden are you ok?!" Bridget exclaimed coming over to my side of the table and patting me on the back along with Trish and Mandy.

"Yes I'm fine." I said about to take a sip when Bridget grabbed my cup almost spilling it on me.

I shot her an annoyed and confused look and she said

"I think you need to slow down on the water there." And went to go sit back down.

"Boys please I forgot to mention earlier; call me Lester. Mr Dawson makes me sound older."

I actually chuckled there until I realized that he said **MR DAWSON!** I froze right there in my seat. My hair clip started buzzing in my hair then I heard voices.

_Hayden it's us; Xavier and Jackson. Sorry we kind of went A-wall but something happened and we lost connection. I just heard your dad. Dude he said Mr Dawson. Austin's definitely going to ask about that I know for a fact. So to save your ass if Austin's says why's your last name Dawson and you girls is summers then say well you see my dads last name is Dawson and our moms is summers. She got it switched back. Or something along the lines of that. By the way everything's going great back here. Joslyn and Xavier and your mom said hi and that they miss and love you. We saw you guys sing then Austin's comment but we lost connection before we could say anything. Whatever you do; DONT screw this up. Good luck kiddo; Jackson out._

I grabbed my phone and started typing. They gave me a special phone that hooked up to the equipment so that I can either talk or type an answer so I typed one cause i might look a little funny just talking out loud; well at least Mandy, dad, Bridget, and Sky would understand. Not so much Austin and Dez.

I typed back a quick reply and tuned in at the right time.

"Um Lester not to be rude or anything but why is your last name Dawson if Hayden Skylar and Amanda's last names are Summers?" Dez asked kind of nervous. Wait nervous? Dez NEVER gets nervous; well he DIDN'T get nervous.

I beat my dad to the punch-line and said "Well because when he and my mom split our last name became Summers again and his was still Dawson." That was easier than I thought.

My phone vibrated and I see that I got a text from Mandy saying

_**MandyRàìñ_17(2): Nice save. Beat dad to the punch-line but anyway don't forget that u nd Sky cloud (my nickname for her) start dance practice tomorrow. You'll go to Bella's Dance studio to practice then the Hip Hop shop for ur performance. You go there and ask for Tj then he'll guide u from there. *Feels so good but your so bad for me*(3)**_

I replied with

_**Hayden#thedancer: Thx sis 3 and ok will do I'll tell Sky cloud (; anyway we need to have a talk but maybe later I got so much on my plate right now.**_

_**MandyRàìñ_17: Then I'll finish it 4 yhue and lol ok luv u 2 baby sis 3 *Feels so good but your so bad for me***_

For the rest of dinner I felt eyes staring at me occasionally but every time I looked up the person would looks away. I finally met the persons gaze and found it to be Dez. What was he staring at me for and why all of a sudden did I feel self-conscious?

* * *

I woke up the next morning and got dressed into a Mickey Mouse sweater/shirt, black short shorts, and black and white high-top converse.(4) I walked downstairs grabbed an apple then went outside to meet Mandy and sky.

(Line break)

School dragged by really slowly on the plus side. We were now driving to the dance studio. We made it there and went inside.

"Hey girls you must be Hayden, Skylar, and Amanda. Follow me." A girl with long red hair in a high bun with pink sweatpants and a red Elmo t-shirt. We followed her until we reached a room.

We all walked in and there was LOTS of space and a lot of mirrors. Many would do some of the performances with us so sometimes she would practice but mainly me and sky.

She stopped and turned around. We put down our dance and book bags and looked around. Bella spoke up. "What song do you guys plan on doing?"

Good question. Mandy jumped in. "How about Don't Wake Me Up by Chris Brown?"(5)

"No maybe Umbrella by Rihanna and Jay-Z?(6)" Sky jumped in. I jumped in too. "I agree with sky."

"Fine by me." Mandy said.

"Ok lets get started." Bella replied turning on the music. "Ok so for the part No clouds in my stones; I want you to bend over like your touching your toes but like run your hands up your leg. Then move your hands like this."(7) She demonstrates the move and we copy.

_**15 minutes later...**_

We each had a solo part in this song. Mandy had the first verse solo then Sky joined in on the chorus. Then sky had the second verse and I did the chorus. And I did the third verse while sky did the bridge. It came together really good.

"Good dance practice girls. Now lets take it from You had my heart. 5-6-7-8"

_You had me heart_

And dip hands like that.

_And we would never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark you can't see shiny cars_

Slide to left. Right hand pull across.

_Because when the sun shine we'll shine together  
Told you ill be here forever said I'd always be your friend_

I do chorus.

_You can run into my arms  
It's ok don't be alarmed come here to me (there's no distance in between our love)  
So go and let the rain pour ill be all you need and more_

Squat down then run hands over body. Get up slowly and join the other girls.

_Oh baby it's raining baby come here to me (here to me)  
It's raining (raining) oh baby it's raining_

In front now pose. And we're done! That was amazing! The only difference is that when we reach Hip-Hop Stop(8) we'll have boy dance partners. I got Ashton, Mandy with Nathan, and Sky and Jason. We practice one more time then Bella says

"You girls are ready for the hip hop stop. Good luck."

We thank her then grab our waters and bags. We leave the building then I hop in the drivers seat making leading our way to the hip hop stop. Good luck us.

* * *

_**I see you guys are ready to kill me and I'm sorry about that. I really hope this chapter makes up for it, I think by far this is the longest chapter I've ever done. Oh Em Gee! Anyway review pretty pretty please with R5 on top xD!**_

_**#Lookingfortheonetonight**_

**_1) Cher Lloyd and Becky G. Oath  
2) Like from the movie School Gyrls  
3) Megan & Liz Bad For Me. LOVE THAT SONG!_  
_4) Don't own Converse  
5) Chris Brown- Don't Wake Me Up  
6) Rihanna and Jay-Z- Umbrella  
7) Like the move in Just Dance 4  
8) I know it's the Hip Hop Shop but from now on its Stop cause I just realized it sounds better and shop sounds like grocery store or something to me so from now on its the hip hop stop. Way better sounding._**

_**Review please...**_

_**~dancequeen18 xP**_


End file.
